He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: This is really chapter 2 to A Birthday gift. Sorry if it comes out as a seperate story, lol. This will brign out the Sweenett in us all, jk. But it will in Sweneey and Nellie, aww. Remember-reviews are appreciated.


**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!**

**It hurts me to say this but, again. Sweeney does not belong to me. If he did I would have pretend demon children, lol. O.O *_^**

Mrs. Lovett and Toby walked through the park. The sun was shining and families were walking in all directions. Mrs. Lovett had been slightly upset when Mr. Todd refused to go walking with them on such a rare sunny day, but had cheered up when Toby agreed to go. She didn't know why she tried, Mr. Todd hated her with all of his soul, if he had one at least. Yet she tried time and time again, to gain the love she would never recieve. Things **had** been chancing in Sweeney's eyes though. Since she had given him the engraved razor, he had been thinking about the way he treated her more. He had wondered why she gave him that wonderful gift, he certainly did not deserve it with the way he treated her. He finally had figured it out, her kindness towards him, the way she looked at him at times, she had to be in love with him. He had to admit it as well, he had been thinking of her differently recently. He still missed Lucy, but he realized it, he had to move on. And Mrs. Lovett was sweet and willing to do anything to make him happy.

As the two were walking home, Mrs. Lovett found a buch of flowers outside of the park. She picked out a few daisy's, maybe she could sneak them into Mr. Todd's barber shop without him noticing. They walked home talking about Sweeney and a multititude of other things. The first thing Nellie did when she got home, was look into her pie shop. Sweeney was sitting at a booth, drinking a glass of gin. She snuck into her parlor and grabbed a vase before Sweeney could spot her. She clammered up the stairs and put the vase on Sweeney's desk. She put water into the vase and put the daisy's into the water. She fixed it up quickly, grabbed the daisy she had purposely left out of the water, and ran down the staircase and into the pie shop with Toby.

"So, you two are home? How the bloody 'ell did you waste your time?" Why did he do that, he had realized he loved her, but he still treated Nellie like crap.

Mrs. Lovett simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "We had a very good time, didn't we Toby?" She ruffled his hair and pulled him close to her. Toby smiled and nodded, and Mrs. Lovett walked into her room. She pulled out the daisy and sat on her bed. Small tears fell down her cheeks, why did he act nice one minute, and so cruel the next? She heard pacing footsteps upstairs, and guessed that Sweeney was upstairs pacing around, **again**. She plucked the first petal off of the daisy. "He... loves me." The second, "He loves me, not." This went on and on, she felt like it lasted forever, until, it came to the last petal. "He loves me... **not!**" She fell over, buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. She knew it was ridiculous, but she loved the barber so much, that she would put all of her love on the trust of a flower. She knew it was crazy, but when that last flower said that he didn't love her, it broke her heart.

As Nellie was crying, Sweeney was making his way downstairs with the small vase of flowers. She thought she had gotten him, but he had saw them. And the strangest thing was, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. He was falling for the baker, otherwise he would have just thrown the vase in a mad rage. He walked into the parlor and knocked on her door. He listened closely, and he knew tears when he heard them. He slowly walked in and sat at the edge of her bed. He leant towards her and brushed loose hair strands from her face. She lifted her head up and gasped. "Oh, Mister T... You, you gave me a fright."

Sweeney laughed at her. "I give you many frights, don't I?" She giggled and rose slowly to sit next to him. "Mrs. Lovett, do you love me?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him for a few minutes in pure silence, and suddenly burst out crying again.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but you don't love me," she whispered. "You don't act like you love me. And now I know you never can." She opened his hand and placed the depetaled daisy in it.

She rose to leave, but Sweeney grabbed her arm. "You really can't trust a flower. And, I just, wanted to thank you for the lovely daisies. They really do brighten things up there, you were right."

Nellie smiled, then looked at him seriously. "You're too hard on yourself and everyone around you Sweeney Todd, hold me."

Sweeney held up the small vase. "Well, I'm holding this vase of flowers so, I can't." Mrs. Lovett raised on eyebrow at looked at him stubbornly. She took the vase out of his hands and placed it on her bedside table.

"You're never going to let me win, are you Nellie?" She shook her head snd smiled. He walked over to the baker and wrapped his arsm around her petite form. She radiated off so much warmth, and warmth was exactly what his cold heart needed in order to warm up. He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. After the kiss, Mrs. Lovett looked at him with her eyes glistening (in his opinion) beautifully. "They aren't like you though. They're a bright form of lovely, you're a darker form." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. And finally, for the first time in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd smiled a sincere and happy smile.

**I hope you liked my latest story, hopefully my next story will be up soon. : ) There will be one last chapter to this story, but it really won't be much. Just the answers to these questions... I put in a refence to another JD movie, can you figure out what the other movie is? Question 1) What is the reference? 2) In the other movie, who said what? Leave your answers within your review. : ) All reviews will get thank you's, and the first few reviewers who get the answers to my questions correct will be mentioned in my last chapter as well as receiving meat pies. **


End file.
